


I've Waited Long Enough

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Murder, Undercover, couples retreat, maybe a little smut but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: I know it's been done, but I've always loved the idea of Dean and Cas having to go undercover as a couple for a case and ending up falling in love. So, in this fic, Dean and Cas go undercover to investigate two gruesome murders that took place at a venue that is now being used for a couples retreat.





	1. Prologue

“This is never going to work,” Dean said as he pulled into the parking lot for the couples retreat.

“It’ll be fine,” Sam said from the backseat. 

“No one is going to believe that me and Cas are… _ together _ .” 

“Dean,” Cas interrupted, “people's lives are at stake, we can do this.”

Dean shook himself, “yeah, yeah okay.” 

“Great, you and Cas head into the retreat and I’ll go get myself a motel room so I can start some research on my own, we’ll meet up tomorrow okay?” Sam said. 

Dean sighed, he could not believe he was doing this. “Okay.” 

Dean and Cas got out of the car and headed towards the front door of the building. They were nearing the doorway when Dean felt Cas’ hand suddenly slip into his. Dean almost pulled away but Cas hung on. “Dean, we have to start acting like a couple.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “right, right, okay.” Dean let his fingers intertwine with Cas’ and they entered the building. 

They were greeted by a bubbly woman in a green pan suit, “hello and what are your names?” 

Dean’s voice seemed to fail him but Cas was already on it. Cas lowered his voice to a whisper but Dean still heard every word, “I’m sorry, he didn’t really want to come, but I made him. I’m Castiel and this is my boyfriend Dean.”

The woman smiled at them, “ah yes, we have you right here. You two are in room 401.” 

Cas smiled at the woman and took the key from her, “thank you.” 

“Oh, I almost forgot, here’s the schedule for the week. The first activity will take place an hour before dinner.” 

“Thanks again,” Cas said as he took the schedule and then slipped his hand back into Dean’s.  

As they were waiting for the elevator another couple came happily stumbling up to them. “Hi,” Cas said with a smile. 

The woman smiled back at him, “hi.” 

“Are you two here for the retreat?” the man asked. 

“Yes,” Cas replied. 

“What room are you in?” the woman asked. 

“401, what about you guys?”

“We’re in 410.” 

“How nice,” Cas smiled. 

“What’re your names?” 

“I’m Castiel and this is my boyfriend Dean.” 

Dean offered them a cheap smile, “hi.” 

“I’m Charlotte and this is my fiance Jonah.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Cas held out his hand for them to shake and Dean did the same. 

When the elevator arrived all four of them stepped inside and Dean pushed the button for level 4. As the elevator started to move, Dean was aware of Charlotte and Jonah kissing behind him and he did his best to ignore it. When they reached their floor they bade goodbye to Charlotte and Jonah and Cas unlocked the door to their room. 

The room was decently big, it had a large queen sized bed, a plush couch, and a desk. “Well this is cozy,” Cas said. 

“Mhmm,” Dean hummed as he threw himself onto the couch and tossed his duffel bag aside. 

Cas took to the bed and faced Dean, “Dean.” 

Dean turned his gaze to Cas, “what?” 

“I know all this makes you uncomfortable-” Dean let out a puff of air but Cas continued before Dean could interrupt, “but, we need to be a more convincing couple.” 

“I thought we were doing pretty fine down there,” Dean said roughly. 

Cas sighed, “holding hands is one thing, but you saw that other couple, they were practically on top of each other, we need to be more like that.” 

Dean felt his breath nearly leave him at that notion. “No.” 

“Dean, no one is going to believe we’re together if we don’t kiss.” 

“I don’t care, that’s too far, I didn’t agree to that,” Dean snapped. 

“Dean,” Cas’ voice was low and commanding. Dean’s eyes tilted up to meet Cas’ across the room, “it’s just kissing. I’ve seen the way you are with women, it should be nothing new to you.” 

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed, “women is one thing Cas, but, men,  _ you _ , that’s different.” 

“Do I need to remind you that I’m an angel, I don’t have a gender, I am just inhabiting a male vessel.” 

Dean sighed again, his patience wearing thin, “I know Cas.” 

Cas tilted his head to the side like he always did when he was confused, “then what’s the issue?” 

“I’m just finding it a little hard to pretend to be gay, that’s all,” Dean replied sharply. 

Suddenly Cas was beside Dean and Dean was very conscious of Cas’ hand on his, “then let’s practice a little bit, so you can feel more comfortable in public.” 

Dean pulled his hand from Cas’ and stood up, “not right now Cas, okay? I’m going to shower before the activity or whatever it is we have to go to.” 


	2. Relieving the Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go to their first relaxing couples session.

***One Day Earlier***

“Dean!” Sam’s voice reached Dean in the kitchen where he was preparing his morning coffee. 

“What!?” Dean growled back. 

“I think I’ve found a case!” 

Dean sighed but started to make his way to the library. “Can’t you let me finish my coffee before you start dumping cases on me?” 

Sam ignored Dean and started to read off of the computer screen. “A couple, found dead in a hotel room, all doors were locked and there was no sign of forced entry.” 

Dean shrugged as he slumped down in a chair, “it could be something.”

“We’ve looked into less,” Sam said. “I’ll call Cas.” 

“Yeah, you do that, but before  _ I  _ do anything I’m going to finish my coffee.”

Dean leaned back in his chair and raised his steaming mug to his lips. Sam dialed Cas’ number and put his phone on speaker. Cas answered after the second ring, “Sam, have you found something?” 

“I think I’ve found us a case,” Sam replied as he continued to scroll through an article on his computer, “and I think this is going to be a three person case.” 

Dean looked up from his coffee, “what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Well,” Sam’s eyes flashed for a second as he tried to conceal a smile, “I don’t think we’d get very far as FEDS for this one.”

Dean was growing impatient and he sent a glare in Sam’s direction, “would you just spit out whatever it is you want to say?” 

“I think we should wait for Cas to get here,” Sam replied.

“I’m on my way,” Cas replied before he hung up. 

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, “whatever, I’m going to get dressed.”

When Dean returned to the library, dressed in jeans, his boots, and one of his red flannels, Cas was sitting at one of the tables and Sam was explaining something to him. “Dean,” Cas said upon noticing Dean’s entrance. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean replied, offering the angel a smile. 

“Sam has just been explaining the case to me.” 

Dean sat down in a chair across from Cas and turned to Sam, “now that Cas is here are you going to fill me in on the full details?” 

Sam rubbed his hands together nervously, “you’re not going to like it.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother, “I’m not going to like  _ what _ ?” 

“Well, the murders took place at a hotel just a few days ago, and now…the hotel is being used as the venue for a couples retreat.” 

Dean felt like he knew where Sam was going but he needed to clarify, “what are you saying?” 

Sam sighed, “Dean, our only way into that hotel is if two of us pretend to be a couple.” 

Dean’s eyes moved from Sam to Cas and back again, “hold up, you want… me and Cas?” Dean shook his head, “no way Sam. Why can’t you and Cas do it?” 

“Because while you and Cas are in the field you’ll be finding out information that you can then send to me so I can do some research and figure out exactly what we’re up against.” 

“I can do research,” Dean said hotly.

“Yes, but Dean-”

Cas spoke up, “you’re better in the field.” 

“It’s one case Dean, it’ll be over in less than a week.” 

Dean glanced at Cas again to see the angel staring at him, his blue eyes pleading. “Why can’t we just call up Jody or someone?” 

“I tried Jody while you were getting dressed, she’s working a rugaru case in Sioux Falls. We have Cas right here, we don’t need to go bothering other hunters.” 

“Dean,” Cas’ deep voice made Dean look at him. “People’s lives are at risk here, we should do everything we can to help them.” 

Dean let out a long sigh, “alright fine, I’ll do it.”

Sam smiled, “great.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “so, where is it?” 

“Missouri. It’s about a two hour drive so we can leave tomorrow. I also have to register you two for the retreat.” 

“Do whatever you’ve gotta do Sam, I’m going out for a beer.”

“Dean, it’s nine in the morning.” 

“So?” 

“Dean-” Sam tried to stop him but Dean was already halfway up the stairs and soon he was out the door. 

 

***Present Day***

“Dean, come on we’ll be late!” Cas shouted from the other room. 

Dean poked his head out of the bathroom, his toothbrush dangling from his mouth, “give me a second.” 

Dean quickly finished brushing his teeth and then he entered the main room to find Cas waiting by the door. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

Dean felt Cas’ hand in his again as they left their room and headed towards the elevator. The doors were just closing when they heard a high-pitched voice yell, “wait! Wait, hold the elevator!” 

Dean reached out a hand to stop the doors from closing and two young women bustled into the elevator, “thank you.” 

“No problem,” Dean smiled.

“Hi! I’m Carol, and this is my girlfriend, Annie,” the woman with the high-pitched voice said. 

“I’m Dean,” Dean had to force himself to say the next words, “and this is my boyfriend, Cas.” 

Carol grinned, “I’m glad to see that we aren’t the only,  _ different _ , couple here.” 

“Carol,” Annie said warningly as she nudged her girlfriend with her shoulder. 

“What? I hadn’t seen another same sex couple in this entire building until now, forgive me for being a little excited.”

Annie smiled apologetically at Dean and Cas, “I’m sorry, she gets like this sometimes.” 

“That’s alright,” Cas said. “We’re glad there is also a variety of couples here.” 

At that moment the elevator dinged and the two couples stepped out into the lobby. Dean and Cas let Carol and Annie go first and Dean let go of Cas’ hand. 

Cas immediately turned to Dean in concern, “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this.” 

“What are you talking about? We have to do this, we can’t back out now.” 

Dean shook his head and sighed, “Cas-” 

Cas’ hand came up to Dean’s shoulder, “Dean, I know you can do this. We have to find this ghost before more people get hurt.” 

Dean shut his eyes, “I know. I know.” He shook himself,  _ you can do this, it’s just Cas. _ Dean took Cas’ hand in his own again, “okay.” 

They entered the conference room to find chairs set out in a circle. Carol and Annie were sitting across the room, Charlotte and Jonah were sitting by the door, and the rest of the seats were filled with other couples they hadn’t met yet. There were only about ten seats left so Dean and Cas chose two seats that were beside a young couple and then waited for the activity to begin. 

The rest of the couples gradually filtered in and then a woman in her late thirties came into the room. She wore a white blouse and jeans with high leather boots that reached just under her knees, and her hair was blond and curly. “Hello everyone!” she said with a smile. “I’m so glad you all could make it. My name is Millie Averstien but you can all just call me Millie. Our first little activity is just a getting to know you exercise. I want us all to go around the circle and introduce ourselves and tell us all how you met your significant other.” 

“What is this kindergarten?” Dean muttered to Cas. Cas just chuckled slightly and Millie pointed to the first couple, Carol and Annie.

Carol started, “hi everyone! I’m Carol Andrews, I’m twenty five and this is my girlfriend Annie Wilson. We met in high school.”

Dean didn’t really pay attention to the couples as they spoke, he was trying to come up with a lie about how he and Cas met because he was pretty sure ‘we met when he rescued me from hell and I tried to kill him’ wasn’t going to sit very well. Dean still didn’t have any idea what he was going to say when it was his turn to speak. 

“Um, hi, I’m Dean Winchester, and uh--” Dean glanced at Cas for help but Cas was already starting to speak. 

“And I’m Dean’s boyfriend, Castiel Novak. When we first met, Dean wasn’t exactly my biggest fan.” Dean laughed at that and then Cas put a hand on Dean’s thigh and Dean covered Cas’ hand with his. 

“It’s true,” Dean said. 

Cas looked at Dean and smiled, “but now we’ve been together for six years.” 

There were a few ‘wows’ and ‘damns’ that floated around the room before Millie asked, “and how did you two meet?” 

“It’s complicated,” Dean replied. 

Cas nodded, “very complicated.” 

“Let’s just say, Cas rescued me from a bad situation and we’ve been together since.”

Millie nodded, “fair enough.” 

After everyone had introduced themselves Millie had them stand up. “Okay, you’re all here for a retreat right? Well, what’s more relaxing than a couples massage!?” 

Dean groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes, “seriously?” 

“I think it’ll be fun,” Cas said.

“This is ridiculous,” Dean muttered.

Millie raised her voice and motioned for everyone to stand up, “if you’d all follow me into the adjacent room we’ll get you set up.” 

Dean forced himself to follow Millie and the rest of the couples into the other room. The room was sectioned off by a few accordion-type blockers with massage tables in each one.

“Everyone pick a table,” Millie said.

Dean and Cas moved awkwardly towards a massage table and once they were inside their own little room Dean cleared his throat. “Well, who’s going first?” 

“You can,” Cas replied. 

Dean sighed, “alright, whatever.” Dean unbuttoned his shirt and sat down on the massage table. 

“I may be mistaken but I think you’re supposed to lie down,” Cas said. 

“I know massage tables work Cas,” Dean replied. 

“Well you weren’t lying down so I thought I’d remind you.” 

Dean just rolled his eyes and then laid down on the table. Soft and relaxing music started to play and then Cas’s hands were on Dean’s back. Dean wasn’t sure what he had expected but Cas’ handed weren’t what Dean would have thought they’d be like. They were soft yet calloused and they roamed around Dean’s back like this wasn’t the first time Cas had given Dean a massage. Cas seemed to know where every knot and tender muscle was in Dean’s back. 

“You’re very stiff,” Cas commented. 

“Well this job doesn’t exactly have vacation days Cas, I don’t get to relax.” 

Cas’ voice was soft when he replied, “so relax now.” 

Dean forced his shoulders to loosen as Cas’ hands ran over them. “You’re good at this,” Dean mumbled as his eyes started to close. He was losing himself in the smooth motions of Cas’ fingers and he barely heard Millie’s voice telling everyone to switch with their partner. Dean slid off the table and started to button up his shirt. “You know what Cas, you can give me a massage anytime, that was awesome.” 

Cas smiled, “okay.”

Now it was Cas’ turn to get on the table and Dean watched him shed his trench coat and unbutton his shirt before he got on the table. Dean stepped up to the table. He hesitated for a moment before he shook himself and brought his hands up to Cas’s back. Much like before, Dean didn’t expect the skin he felt under his hands to be so smooth. Dean started slowly and worked his way around Cas’ back, pressing into knots and smoothing out tense muscles. Cas hummed as Dean worked and when Millie told them time was up Cas was grinning. 

“You’re good at massages too, Dean.” 

Dean chuckled, “yeah right, I had no idea what I was doing.” 

“Well whatever it was, it felt good.” 

As they exited their little room Dean found himself thinking that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


	3. Under the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go to dinner and begin their investigations. Dean has a nightmare.

They made their way from the massage room to the dining room where Dean and Cas were seated at a table for two; a small candle burned between them and two glasses of wine sat above their plates. Dean picked up his menu and started to search through it. When the waitress came to take their order Dean ordered the steak and Cas ordered the salmon. 

“So, after dinner I was thinking we start a little investigating,” Dean said. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Cas replied. 

“Sam said that the couple was found in room 322 so I thought we could start there.” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

****

Dean walked up to room 322 with Cas in tow. The door was still marked with yellow tape and Dean quickly surveyed the area before he tried the door handle. Miraculously, the door was open and he and Cas ducked under the tape and made their way into the room. The crime scene was still laid out perfectly, blood covering most everything in the room and tape marking where things had been found, the only things missing were the bodies. Dean pulled his EMF reader from his pocket and started to move around the room. 

“There’s not much EMF in here, but that’s probably because it’s been a few days,” Dean said. 

Cas nodded, “we should call Sam.” 

“Yeah.” Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Sam’s number. 

Sam picked up right away. “Dean, have you found anything?” 

“We’re in the room the couple was found in, there’s not much EMF,” Dean replied. 

“But there  _ is  _ some?” Sam asked. 

“Yes there’s some, but it’s hard to tell if it’s left over from a spirit or if it’s just from the hotel.”

“Have you questioned any of the employees yet?” 

“No, I was thinking of doing that tomorrow.” 

“Have you found any lore?” Cas asked. 

“Some. The hotel was built from an old church from the 1890s.” 

“Were there any deaths in the church?” Dean asked.

“Three.” There was a rustling of paper on Sam’s end of the phone before Sam began again, “the pastor who owned the church was murdered one night while he was leaving and two nuns were also found dead that same night inside the confessionals.” 

“So it could be any one of them,” Dean said. 

“It could be, except, they were all cremated.” 

“Well, something else could be keeping them here,” Dean replied. 

“I know, I’ll keep digging, let me know if you find anything else.” 

“Will do Sammy. You should also put on your badge and try and get down to the morgue to see the bodies.”

“Yeah, that was my plan.”

“Alright then, I’ll keep you posted.”

Dean was about the hang up when Sam said, “so, how’s everything else going?” 

Dean could practically hear the smirk in Sam’s voice and he sighed, “it’s going fine Sam. Now, goodnight, I’ll call you tomorrow.” Dean hung up and turned to Cas, “we should get out of here before anyone finds us.” 

Cas nodded and they left the room, closing the door carefully behind them, and made their way into the elevator. Once back in their room Dean pulled a beer from the fridge and kicked back on the couch. 

“Well, today wasn’t actually that bad,” Dean said. 

“Yes, I rather enjoyed it,” Cas agreed.

“What’s the schedule for tomorrow?” Dean asked through a yawn.

Cas picked up the piece of paper that had the schedule on it from the table and squinted at it, “it says we’re going to be doing a few fun games like, ‘most likely to’ a ‘scavenger hunt’ and ‘pictionary’.” Cas turned to Dean in confusion, “what’s pictionary?” 

Dean laughed as he took a swig of his beer, “it’s a board game. There are teams and you have to try and guess what someone is drawing.”

“That sounds... interesting.” 

Dean shrugged, “the scavenger hunt sounds like it’ll give us a way to look through the hotel thoroughly for EMF and allow us to question employees.” 

Cas hummed in agreement, “yes.” 

Dean downed his beer and then stood up, “alright, I think I’m going to go to bed, so, who’s going where? I can take the couch if you want.” 

Cas shook his head, “Dean, I don’t sleep, remember?” 

“Oh, right.” Dean got dressed for bed and then sat down on the bed, “what are you going to do all night?” 

“I’ll watch over you.” 

Dean laughed awkwardly, “yeah, that’s never not going to be creepy.” 

“What would you have me do then?” Cas asked. 

“I don’t know, research or something,” Dean replied.

Cas nodded and pulled Dean’s laptop towards himself, “I’ll try and find something on the couple that was murdered here.” 

Dean nodded and then climbed into the bed. He shifted around a couple times to get comfortable before he fell asleep. 

_ Dean gritted his teeth, trying his best not to let the scream of pain rip itself from his throat. He felt tears biting into the back of his eyelids as the white hot tip of a knife pierced his chest, pushing in deeper with every inch it moved. Dean felt himself be torn apart as Alistair dug into Dean’s insides and pulled out all the organs he could find, every organ except his lungs and his heart, this way Dean would still be alive, he’d still be able to feel everything Alistair did to him. Dean felt the cuts run deep into his arms and legs, he couldn’t stop the tears now, no matter how hard he tried, and he’d already screamed his throat raw, the only sounds escaping him were hoarse whimpers.  _

_ “I can make it stop Dean,” Alistair’s nasally voice said in his ear. “I can take you off the rack if you’ll tear apart souls like I’m tearing apart you. It can all stop, the pain, the suffering, all you have to do is say the word.”  _

_ Dean bit his lip, hardly able to breathe, he could feel himself slipping away, the blood draining out of his sliced open chest and appendages, he knew he’d be whole again soon and it would all happen again. Alistair had made Dean that offer everyday and everyday Dean had said no, but something was starting to break inside of him. His will was beginning to fade and the pain was becoming too much. Dean had been counting the days since he’d been in hell and he knew that today marked his thirtieth year in the pit. Thirty years he’d been saying no, thirty years he’d been tortured, and Dean had had enough.  _

_ “Okay.”  _

_ The word slipped from Dean’s mouth in a whisper. His voice had seemed to speak without Dean telling it to. Alistair let out a large hum of approval and once Dean was whole again he found a knife in his hand and the squirming soul of a person struggling below him, begging him to stop; but Dean didn’t stop. At the end of each day Dean washed the blood from his hands and tried to purge the memory of the person he’d tortured from his mind, but they always stayed. The face and name of everyone Dean had tortured would be carved into his mind forever, no matter how hard he tried to wash it clean.  _

“Dean! Wake up! Dean!” 

Cas’ worried voice drew Dean from his nightmare and he woke to find himself twisted up in the blankets from the bed with Cas hovering anxiously over him. Dean’s chest was rising and falling rapidly and he was soaked with sweat. “Cas, I…” Dean trailed off as a shudder raked through him. 

“Dean, you were having a nightmare.” 

Dean freed himself from the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, “yes I’m aware of that, thanks Cas.” 

“Here,” Cas held out a glass of water to Dean and Dean took it gratefully. 

“Thanks.” Dean drank the glass quickly and then handed it back to Cas, “what time is it anyway?” 

“It’s just after one o’clock,” Cas replied.

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. He felt Cas’ eyes on him and he looked up at the angel. “What?” 

“You were dreaming about Hell, weren’t you?” Cas asked carefully. Dean didn’t say anything and Cas sat down on the bed beside him, “you were yelling Alistair’s name in your sleep.” 

“Look Cas, I don’t need your sympathy, I’m fine okay? It was just a nightmare,” Dean said gruffly. 

“But you’re not okay, Dean,” Cas replied. “You’re very far from okay.” 

Dean sent a glare in Cas’ direction, “what’s that supposed to mean?” 

Dean felt Cas’ hand on his left shoulder and he followed Cas’ hand up to his eyes. They were boring into Dean, reading him. “You’re strong Dean, but you’ve buried a lot of pain and loss deep within yourself, and I know that the person you present to the world everyday is a very different person than the one that lives underneath the surface.” 

“I’m not strong Cas, I’m-” 

“Dean,” Cas interrupted, “you are the strongest man I know. Most people would break after what you’ve been through, but you’re still here, you’re still fighting.” Cas stood up before Dean could try and contradict him more. “You should go back to bed,” Cas said evenly. 

Dean shook his head, “I can’t.” 

Cas’ blue eyes seemed to light up in understanding, “I can help you sleep if you’d like.” 

Dean shook his head again, “no Cas, that’s okay.” 

“Dean, you need to sleep.” Cas’ voice was sharp. 

Dean sighed, “fine, I’ll try.” He climbed back under the covers and then suddenly the mattress sagged as Cas climbed into the bed. “What are you doing?” Dean asked in surprise. 

“I’m going to stay here until you fall asleep,” Cas stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Cas I don’t think-” Dean stopped talking when he saw the look in Cas’ eyes, they were filled with concern and determination and Dean just sighed. “Alright, fine.” 

Dean shut his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, but he was very conscious of the angel beside him and the warmth his body was radiating. “Dean, if you don’t relax you won’t fall asleep. I can help you relax it you want,” Cas said. When Dean didn’t say anything Cas moved closer to Dean and suddenly his hands were on Dean’s back, working in circles like they had on the massage table.

Dean relished in the feeling of the stress leaving his body as Cas’ hands worked their magic. He felt his eyelids fluttering closed and just as he was about to doze off Cas’ hands stopped moving along his back and instead one came to rest across his waist. Dean felt Cas’ breath on his neck as the angel laid his head next to Dean’s on the pillow. Dean would never admit out loud that he liked the feeling of Cas’ warm body pressed against him and he hoped that the angel would never leave. Under his arms Dean felt safe, he felt secure, and he knew that Cas would always be there to protect him, whether it be from nightmares or from monsters, Dean had a guardian angel by his side.


	4. Scavenging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas play a few couples games and continue their investigation. Dean and Cas meet Sam for lunch and throw around theories as to what, or who, they are dealing with.

When Dean woke up he found that Cas was still beside him, hand still draped over his waist, breath still brushing lightly against his neck. “Good morning Dean,” Cas said beside Dean’s ear.

“Uh, morning Cas,” Dean replied as he sat up, causing Cas to withdraw his hand.

“You didn’t have any more nightmares so I take it you slept pleasantly,” Cas said.

Dean’s lips twitched into a half smirk, “yeah, I guess I did.” 

“I’m glad.” 

Dean stood up and made his way to the bathroom so he could get dressed for the days activities. Dean tried not to think about how for the remainder of the night Cas had been beside him, hand on his waist, blue eyes never closing as they watched him, making sure he didn’t call out again, making sure he was safe. Dean shook himself, he needed to stop thinking about Cas and start thinking more about the case. He turned to the sink and picked up his razor, carefully letting the blade run over his face until he was satisfied. 

When Dean reentered the the room Cas was sitting on the bed, his eyes on Dean. “I believe there is breakfast downstairs.” 

Dean nodded, “yeah, and then it’s the first activity.” Dean grabbed one of his flannels and put it on over his plain gray t-shirt. 

Together he and Cas made their way downstairs to the complimentary breakfast. Dean stacked his plate with eggs and bacon and poured himself some black coffee before they sat down at a table. Dean ate quickly and then they walked over to the room that was hosting the first activity. Millie was sitting at a welcome table and she smiled at Dean and Cas as they walked up. 

“Hello!” 

“Hi,” Dean replied. 

“Welcome to the first couples activity of today. In this session we’ll be playing ‘who’s most likely to’.” 

“Sounds fun,” Dean said.

“You can take your seats and then once everyone has arrived I’ll explain the rules.” 

“Awesome.” Dean led Cas to a circle of chairs. In the center of the circle there were two chairs facing back to back and Dean crooked an eyebrow. “Wonder what that’s about.” 

“I think we will find out,” Cas said. 

As more people began to file into the room Millie stood up and made her way into the center of the circle. “Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great night's rest, this game is called ‘who’s most likely to’, can I have a couple volunteer to go first?” 

When no one raised their hands Dean sighed and put his hand in the air. “Cas and I will give it a go.” 

“Wonderful! Come into the center of the circle please.” Dean and Cas joined Millie in the center of the circle and she had them sit down in the chairs. “Now, I want you both to take off your shoes.” 

“Our shoes?” Dean echoed. 

“Yes,” Millie replied. Dean shrugged and untied his boots. Once he and Cas were both shoe-less Millie continued. “Now, hand one of your shoes to your partner.” Dean and Cas exchanged shoes and then looked at Millie for further instructions. “Wonderful. Now, I’m going to say a series of statements and I want you to hold up the shoe of the person who is most likely to do that statement. I will keep score of each of your responses and tell you how similar you answered at the end of the activity.” 

Dean laughed, “alright, sounds easy enough.” 

Millie cleared her throat and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. “Okay, let’s begin. Who is most likely to take the longest shower?” 

Dean chuckled and held up his own shoe, Cas didn’t take showers so naturally Dean took the longest. Millie recorded their responses and then continued. 

“Who is most likely to pull an all-nighter?” 

Dean held up Cas’ shoe, as Dean had been reminded last night, angels don’t sleep. 

“Who is most likely to leave crumbs on the bed?” 

Dean held up his own shoe. 

“Who is most likely to start an argument.” 

Dean’s shoe was once again above his head.

“Who is most likely to comfort the other?” 

Cas’ shoe found its way into the air. 

Millie continued on with the questions until she told Dean and Cas to trade with another couple. Dean put his shoes back on and they sat back down in their old seats. “I wonder how we did,” Dean said with a laugh. 

After every couple had gone Millie went around the circle and told everyone their scores. Annie and Carol had 8/10 of the same responses, Charlotte and Jonah had 6/10 of the same responses, and Dean and Cas took home the prize, scoring a 10/10. 

“Dean and Cas are the winners of this little game!” Millie announced. 

“I guess we know each other pretty well then,” Dean said. 

“I would hope we would,” Cas replied. 

Millie raised her voice over the chatter that was taking place between the couples. “Alright! The next game is the scavenger hunt! You and your partners will be competing against everyone else. There are clues for each couple at the different destinations and there is a prize that awaits you at the end of the hunt, but only one lucky couple will get it.” There was some mumbling between couples and the Millie cleared her throat, “alright, the first clue is: It’s not hard to find, you just have to look, this might be somewhere you can buy a book.” 

Dean turned to Cas and murmured, “gift shop.”

Cas nodded, “yes.” 

“I say we let the other couples get a bit of a head start and we take a detour towards the information desk and see what some of the employees have to say about the murders.” 

“How do you propose we try and get that information?” Cas asked. 

Dean smiled down at Cas, “follow my lead.” 

Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulder and steered him towards the information desk. As the rounded the corner that brought them to the desk Dean began to talk. 

“Cas, I know you’re curious about that couple but I told you not to worry about it, the police are investigating, let them do their job.”

Cas seemed to catch on to what Dean was trying to convey and he said, “but Dean, that couple didn’t just drop dead, something must have happened.” 

A woman came up to them, concern on her face, “excuse me, is everything alright?” 

Dean offered the woman an apologetic smile, “I’m so sorry, my boyfriend heard about that couple that died here a few days ago and he’s just curious about it, he thinks it was some ‘ _ supernatural’  _ force that killed them. I’m trying to convince him that it was just an accident but he won’t have it. Is there any chance you can help clear up this argument?”

The woman laughed uncomfortably, “I’m sorry, I’m not supposed to disclose that information.” 

Dean sent one of his pleading looks her way, “please? Is there anything you can tell us?”

“Please miss,” Cas said, his blue eyes rounding into a puppy-like state. 

The woman caved with a sigh, “well, there’s not much to tell. The couple was only here for two nights and the woman complained about the room being cold and then the next night they were found dead with all the doors locked. The police think it was someone who knew the hotel and had a key to the rooms. That’s all I can say.” 

Dean nodded, “well, thank you for you time.” 

Dean began to pull Cas away from the woman but Cas didn’t move, “miss-”

Dean sighed, “Cas, don’t bother the poor woman.” 

Cas ignored Dean, his eyes fixed on the woman, “was this couple the first people to die here?” 

“Uh, no. There have been others.” She paused for a second and then said, “there’s an old urban legend about the pastor of the church that used to be here, he was murdered, and the legend says that he haunts people who have committed crimes against others.” Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean and Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s just a legend, It’s not real.” 

“Right,” Dean said, this time succeeding in pulling Cas away from the woman. “Sorry to have bothered you.” 

Once they were no longer in earshot of the woman Dean spun on Cas, “I’m going to call Sam and tell him about the pastor.” Cas nodded and watched Dean press the call button on his phone. “Sam?” Dean put the phone on speaker so Cas could listen in. 

“Dean, hey, I was about to call you, I think I’ve found something the couples have in common.” 

“Yeah well, me too. One of the workers here told us about an old urban legend, it says the pastor of the church that was here haunts people who have committed crimes against others. She also said that the couple complained of cold spots in the room before they died.”

Sam hummed on the other side of the phone. “Well then that pretty much confirms it,” he muttered.

“Confirms what?”

“Well, I did some research on the couples that have been killed at the hotel and in all of the cases one of the couples was cheating on the other.” 

“So the pastor would want to punish those who are disloyal and who break their vows,” Dean said, connecting the dots. “I mean it makes sense, Sammy.” 

“Yes, but if the remains of the church were demolished in order to build the hotel then what’s keeping the pastor here?” 

“I don’t know Sammy. Why don’t you come down to the hotel and we can grab lunch and put our heads together.” 

“Sounds good, I’ll be there in an hour and a half or so, I’m going to head to the morgue and then do a little more research on the pastor, I’ll let you know what I find.” 

Dean hung up and then pocketed his phone, “well, I guess all we can do now is do that scavenger hunt and keep scanning for EMF.”

“Should we start at the gift shop?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

The other couples had moved on by the time Dean and Cas reached the gift shop. There was one worker in the shop and she just smiled at them as they perused through the books, scanning discreetly for EMF at the same time. While there was hardly any EMF Dean ended up finding their clue sticking up from a book called _ Gone with the Wind _ . Unfolding the clue Dean read outloud: “you read in school but you can also read by a pool.” Dean rolled his eyes, “seriously? Are these clues for six year olds?” 

“I don’t think it’s meant to be taken that seriously, Dean. It’s just for fun,” Cas said. 

“It’s dumb,” Dean said as he crumpled up the clue and threw it playfully at Cas, it bounced off Cas’ trenchcoat and floated to the floor.  

“I think it’s interesting,” Cas said, bending to pick up the paper from the floor.

“Yeah of course you’d think that,” Dean said, pushing past Cas to get to the exit. “Come on, to the pool we go.” 

They took their time, walking slowly so Dean could watch the EMF meter. There were a few spikes here and there but when they reached the pool the EMF redlined. “Woah,” Dean said. He stepped back from the door of the pool and the meter went back down to normal but once he entered the door frame the dots at the top meter went red. 

“That can’t be good,” Cas said. 

“No it can not,” Dean agreed. 

“Should we call Sam again?” 

“No, we’ll tell him about it when he comes for lunch.” 

****

Dean and Cas did not end up winning the scavenger hunt, that prize went to a couple Dean hadn’t bothered to learn the names of. Now, he and Cas were sitting across from Sam at a restaurant a few miles down the road from the hotel. 

“So, you said there was EMF around the pool right?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah it was through the roof,” Dean replied. 

“Well, I looked at the blueprints of the old church and then compared it to the hotel and apparently the poolroom was built where most of the wreckage of the church was.” 

“Huh.” 

“I also took a look at the bodies, and I’ve got to say, I’ve seen some weird things, but this was just plain strange.” 

“What did you find?” Dean asked as he shoved a fry into his mouth. 

“The final coroner's report says the couple drowned-” 

Dean held up a hand to stop Sam, “drowned? The room was covered in blood.” 

Sam nodded, “yeah I know I saw the crime scene photos. Now, if you’d have let me finish, I was going to say that while the final report says they drowned, most of their bodies were in pieces.” 

“They exploded?”

“Yup.” 

“Then how is drowning the final report?” Dean asked, incredulous. 

“You know as well as I do that when it comes to supernatural occurrences the police like to cover it up with the simplest explanation they can find. The lungs were still intact on both bodies and they were filled with water, so it was ruled a drowning.” 

Dean sighed and shook his head, “I can’t believe some people.” He took a bite of his burger and then looked at Sam again, “what else did you find?” 

“Nothing really.” 

Cas suddenly spoke up from where he’d been sitting quietly beside Dean, “I don’t think that the pastor is the one doing this.” 

“What makes you say that?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know, something just doesn’t feel right,” Cas replied. “The woman Dean and I spoke to said that there have been other murders in the hotel, it could be a spirit of one of those people.” 

Sam frowned slightly, “could be. I’ll do some more digging on the first murdered couple.” 

“Dean and I will continue to look around the hotel,” Cas said.

“I just hope we can find something soon,” Sam sighed.

“Me too. Well, Cas and I should get going, we’ll be late for pictionary,” Dean said as he tossed money onto the table. 

Sam nodded, “yeah okay.” 


	5. I’ve Waited Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas play Pictionary and do a little more investigating. Dean and Cas have a moment.

There were multiple games of Pictionary taking place around the room, but Dean and Cas were pitted against Sarah and Tyler, a young couple from Oklahoma.

Dean was not a good drawer so Pictionary was not his ideal game, Cas on the other hand, was actually a beautiful drawer. Dean had managed to guess every drawing of Cas’ without fail, however, Cas was finding it difficult to interpret the scribbles and lines that made up Dean’s pictures. Dean and Cas were currently in the lead but Sarah and Tyler were gaining on them fast and Cas was currently squinting in confusion at the animal Dean was trying to draw. 

“A fly?” Cas asked. 

Dean shook his head and attempted to add stripes to the body of the insect he was drawing, it was a bee, and Dean had hoped of all people, Cas would guess a bee. The time was running out and Dean was struggling so hard to try and add more features to the bee. He thought he was being pretty obvious with his choices and he wished he could use words or sounds to give Cas a clue or  _ something _ . 

Finally, Cas looked at it one more time and then said excitedly, “a bee!” 

“Yes!” Dean laughed in relief. “Finally!” 

“Sorry Dean, you need to work on your drawings, that could have been anything,” Cas said. 

Dean smirked at Cas as he sat back down beside him at the table, “well, you could teach me,” he said in a low voice. 

“You know, I just have to say, I think you two are so adorable,” Sarah said, before Cas could say anything. 

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, “uh thanks.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it’s just that I can tell you both really love each other.”

“Sarah darling, let’s just play the game and leave their love life out of it,” Tyler said. 

Cas offered Sarah a smile, “thank you for your compliments. You are right, Dean and I are very happy together.” 

Sarah smiled back and then drew a card so they could keep playing the game. Dean’s mind wasn’t in the game anymore, he was too focused on what Sarah had just said, about how it was clear that they were in love. Sure, Dean loved Cas, of course he did, but the romantic love was all an act, or at least Dean thought it was an act, now he wasn’t quite sure. 

Dean was now suddenly even more conscious of Cas’ hand brushing against his, of his smile when he laughed, of the way he cocked his head to the side when he was confused or how his eyes narrowed when he tried to understand something. There was also the way that Cas looked at Dean. Dean had never really noticed it before but Cas was always staring at him, like he was the most extraordinary person in the universe. Dean’s heart lurched as these realizations pricked the back of his mind, did he actually have feelings for Cas? 

Dean was jerked from his thoughts when a sharp pain vibrated up his shoulder as Cas’ hand collided with his back. “Cas, what the hell?!” Dean exclaimed. 

“We won, Dean!” Cas shouted. 

Dean looked at the board to find that they’d managed to make it to the end before Sarah and Tyler. “Huh, awesome,” Dean grinned. 

Sarah and Tyler congratulated Dean and Cas and then made their way towards the door. There were no more activities for the day so the couples were allowed free time before dinner. Dean and Cas had already planned to go scope out the pool some more to try and figure out where the EMF was strongest. 

Dean and Cas slipped out of the pictionary room and made their way towards the pool. Unfortunately, the pool room was closed, but Dean picked the lock with ease and they entered the chlorine-smelling room. 

Dean pulled the EMF meter from his pocket and Cas produced one from his. They each went off in seperate directions, scanning every section of the room they could find. After they’d gone over the room four times Dean pocketed his EMF meter. 

“Well, I’d certainly say that it’s strongest the closer to the pool you are,” Dean said. 

“Yes, I agree. I do believe that if we were able to enter the pool the strongest signal would come from the center.” 

Dean nodded, “I think you’re right, Cas.” 

Just as they were about to leave, the door to the room swung open and one of the hotel custodians came in. Dean and Cas slipped into the shadows of the pool room. “What do we do?” Cas whispered.

Without thinking, Dean pushed Cas into the corner of the room, boxing him in. “We improvise,” Dean replied in a low voice. 

“Dean, I don’t understand, w-” 

Dean interrupted Cas by pressing their lips together. Cas let out a surprised moan but then started to kiss Dean back. Their mouths worked brilliantly together, like they’d been made to fit together. As the kiss grew deeper Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s jacket and pulled Dean towards him, making their bodies flush. 

“Hey!” A sharp voice reached Dean’s ears but he and Cas pretended not to hear him. “Hey!” The custodian shouted again. 

This time Dean forced himself to pull away from Cas and turn to the custodian. “Do you mind? We’re kind of having a moment,” Dean said, one of his loopy grins dancing across his face. 

“Well have your  _ moment  _ somewhere else, you shouldn’t be in here,” the custodian put his hand on Dean’s shoulder but Dean just shrugged him off.

“Woah there with the hands, can’t you see I’m taken?” 

The custodian stared blankly at Dean, “I wasn’t-” 

Dean laughed, “I’m messing with you, don’t worry, we’re going. Come on, Cas.” Dean took Cas’ hand in his and pulled him towards the door. 

Cas didn’t speak a word until they’d made it back up to their room. “Dean,” 

“Yeah?” 

“What just happened?” 

“What do you mean what just happened? We made out in a poolroom, how much explanation do you need?”

Cas moved closer to Dean, his blue eyes searching Dean’s green ones. “I thought you said you didn’t want to be like the other couples, that kissing was too far.” 

Dean scratched the back of his head and looked away from Cas, “I know what I said Cas, but I don’t know, I guess I changed my mind.” 

Cas was very close to Dean now and Dean didn’t know if he should close the gap between them or move away. “Why?” 

Dean’s eyes flicked back to Cas and then back to the ground, “I don’t know.” Cas was even closer now and Dean knew that if he looked back at the angel their lips would be merely inches apart. Cas’ hand lightly touched Dean’s and Dean focused his gaze on their hands instead of Cas’ eyes. 

“Dean, why did you kiss me?” 

Dean’s next words came out without Dean fully wanting them to, “I don’t know, okay.” Dean finally managed to look at Cas as he asked, “Cas is there something between us or am I just delusional?”

“You’re not delusional,” Cas whispered. 

Cas made a move to kiss Dean but Dean stopped him, “Cas, wait.”

Cas’ voice was almost a growl as he said, “I’ve waited long enough.” 

Once again Dean felt Cas’ lips on his own as Cas backed Dean up against the hotel wall. Dean suddenly took control and pushed Cas towards the bed, watching as the angel fell on top of the mattress. Dean crawled on top of Cas, fitting their lips together again. Just as Dean started to unbutton Cas’ shirt Dean’s phone went off. 

Dean cursed and rolled off of Cas to answer the phone. “Impeccable timing Sammy,” Dean growled.

“Sorry, was I interrupting something?” Sam asked.

Dean ignored the question. “I assume you have a reason for calling.” 

“Uh yeah, I think I’ve found it.”

“Well?” 

“There were more than three people in the church that night. According to an article I found, there was a nineteen year old girl, Natalie Winthrop, that was sent to the pastor because her family believed she was possessed.” 

“So the pastor was doing an exorcism?” Dean asked.

“Just listen, according to the same article there was one survivor of the fire, Kelly Armstrong, a regular church-goer who had been in the church praying at the time when she heard screaming from the basement. When she went to investigate she saw the pastor pouring water down Natalie’s throat and she saw steam rising off of her body.” 

“So she was possessed,” Dean said. 

“Looks like it. And, get this, Kelly reported seeing ‘black smoke’ leave Natalie’s body just as the girl exploded.” 

“Damn,” Dean whispered. “Wait, but then how did the fire start?”

“Kelly said that she watched the pastor set the fire and then she ran.” 

“Why would the pastor set the church on fire?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Okay, well how do you propose we stop this spirit? From what you’re saying I don’t think we can exactly salt and burn Natalie body.” 

“I’m working on that, you and Cas just keep investigating on your end and I’ll call you if I find anything.” 

“Yeah alright, Sammy.”

Dean hung up and then turned to Cas, “well, looks like Sammy has a lead on our ghost.” 

“That’s great,” Cas said. 

Dean was about to join Cas in the bed again when a sudden horrible scream ripped through the air. Dean and Cas were out of their room in seconds. “Where’s it coming from?” Dean asked. 

“I think it’s this room,” Cas said, stopping outside of room 411. 

Realization crossed Dean’s features, “Carol and Annie.” 


	6. My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have a run in with Natalie. Dean and Cas have a nice little conversation, in bed ;)
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update, I just started a new job.

Dean kicked the door down, sending the pieces of the door off in different directions.  Cas and Dean stepped through the door to find Carol struggling against the spirit while Annie screamed in the corner of the room. Carol’s lips were spilling with water as she choked and Dean saw her face begin to turn a deep shade of blue.

“Hey!” Dean shouted at the spirit, hoping to distract it, but it didn’t move it only tightened its grip on Carol. 

Dean scanned the room for anything that could remotely resemble iron, stupidly, he’d left his salt gun in his room. Dean’s eyes settled on the bedpost of one of the beds, it looked old enough to be iron and Dean brought his foot crashing down onto it, breaking it away from the bed. 

Dean advanced on the spirit and brought the bedpost down across it. With a hiss the spirit let go of Carol and disappeared. “Are you alright?” Dean asked Carol as he stooped down to help her up. 

“I....I think so, what the  _ hell  _ was that?” Carol’s eyes were wide as she scanned the room for the spirit. 

“A ghost,” Dean replied. 

“Ghosts are real?” Annie asked from where she was being helped to her feet by Cas. 

“Yes,” Cas answered. 

“How did you… make it go away?” Annie asked. 

Dean hefted the bedpost onto his shoulder with a smirk, “iron, works every time.” 

“However, salt is the preferred method of repelling ghosts,” Cas said. 

Dean shrugged, “yeah, well we left our salt guns in our room.” 

“You guys aren’t really here as a couple are you,” Carol said suspiciously as she ran her hand over her bruised throat.

“Uh, yeah, not exactly,” Dean replied. 

“We hunt monsters,” Cas piped up. 

“That’s insane,” Annie said, “you’re both insane.” 

“Yeah, we get that a lot,” Dean said. 

Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he shot Carol and Annie a smile before gesturing for Cas to follow him out of the room. “Dean,” Sam’s voice came through the speaker of Dean’s phone.   
“What’ve you found Sam, we just had a run in with Natalie and she was pissed.” 

“So get this, you know how I said all the couples were cheating on each other, which is why we thought it was the priest making sure couples stayed true to each other,” 

“Yeah,”

“Well, Natalie’s boyfriend was cheating on her and she’d just found out before she was possessed.” 

“So we’ve got motive Sammy, that’s great, but how do we gank her?”

“I’m not sure we can, she exploded, her remains could be anywhere.” 

“Sam, I got people lined up to die over here, there’s got to be a way.” 

“You could burn down the hotel,” Sam said. “But that’s the only thing I can think of.” 

Dean sighed, “dammit. We gotta think of something, tomorrow is the last day of the retreat.” 

“Yeah I know, times running out.”

Alright, well, Cas and I will put our heads together and try and think of something. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean hung up with a sigh. “This is just great, we’ve got a ghost problem with no way to gank her.” 

“Dean,” 

“What?” 

“Sam said that the people the ghost goes after are people who have cheated on their partners,” 

“Yeah, so?”

“So, who was Carol cheating on Annie with?” 

Dean frowned in approval, “good point Cas.” 

“Would you like me to interrogate Carol?”

“No, Cas that’s alright, we can ask her tomorrow. Why don’t we head back to the room and see what else we can dig up about this hotel and the church.”

Cas followed Dean into their room and Dean sat down at the table and opened up his laptop. Dean was just opening up an article about the day that the hotel went into construction when his laptop was slammed shut and Dean looked up to see Cas standing very close to him. 

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean exclaimed as he reached to open his computer again. Cas placed his hand on top of the laptop and Dean was forced to look at the angel again. “What?”

“Let Sam do the research,” Cas said, his blue eyes were staring at Dean’s lips and Dean smirked. 

Dean licked his lips and found himself getting to his feet, causing Cas to look up at him, “well then what do you propose we do instead?” 

“Something fun,” Cas replied. 

Cas launched himself at Dean and Dean felt his clothes being ripped from his body as the angel tore into them. “Slow down there Cas,” Dean panted between their kisses. 

“We were already interrupted once before, I will not allow there to be time for it to happen again,” Cas replied.

“Fair enough,” Dean replied as he took control and brought Cas towards the bed. 

 

Ten minutes later Cas and Dean were laying beside each other in the bed, grinning. “You know, I’ve never done that before with a guy, but damn that was amazing,” Dean panted. 

“It was rather extraordinary,” Cas agreed as he snuggled up to Dean’s shoulder.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and let his cheek rest against the top of Cas’ head, “hey Cas?”

“Mmm?” 

“Earlier, when you said that you’d waited long enough, what did you mean?” 

Cas shifted so he could look up at Dean. His blue eyes sparkled as replied, “I meant that ever since I rescued you, I’ve wanted you.” 

Dean chuckled softly and planted a kiss on Cas’ lips, “well Cas, you’ve got me.” 

Cas grinned, “yeah, I do, don’t I?”

“And I’ve got you. You’re my angel,” Dean whispered softly. 

Cas’ grin grew wider, “I am?” 

“Sure you are,” Dean replied. 

Dean kissed Cas again and then reached for the light, sending them into darkness. Dean let Cas wrap his body around him as he drifted off to sleep, his angle’s soft breathing lulling him into a dreamless sleep. 


	7. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter!   
> Sam returns to the hotel to help Dean and Cas put Natalie's spirit to rest and Sam notices something has changed between his brother and the angel.

Dean woke the following morning to the sound of his phone ringing. “Sam?”

“Dean, hey, I think I’ve found it,” Sam said. 

“That’s great Sammy, care to share with the class?”

“When the hotel was built they kept a few mementos from the church as tributes to the dead, and a necklace Natalie wore the day she died is one of them.”

Dean yawned and sat up, “great, so Cas and I’ll go burn it and set things straight.”

“Yeah well, the only problem is that I don’t know  _ where  _ in the hotel it is,” Sam replied. 

“Well, why don’t you come to the hotel and we can figure it out,” Dean suggested. 

“Okay, I’ll see you in fifteen.” 

Dean hung up and then turned to Cas with a sigh, “Sam’s found out what he thinks is keeping Natalie here.”

“That’s great,” Cas said. 

“Yeah, we can finally get out of here,” Dean grumbled as he pulled the covers off of his legs. 

Cas sat up and Dean felt the angel’s hands wrap around his torso as a kiss was planted on Dean’s neck. “I don’t know,” Cas said, his voice low, “It’s not so bad here.” 

Dean laughed and turned in Cas’ grip to place a kiss on the angel’s lips, “you’re not completely wrong.” 

After Dean got dressed he and Cas headed downstairs to meet Sam at the front door. Dean and Cas had only been in the lobby for about thirty seconds when Sam came through the door soaked through to the skin. Dean suppressed a laugh, “what happened? Did you fall in a lake on your way here?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “very funny Dean, it’s pouring out there.” 

Dean shrugged, “whatever, I have some dry clothes in the room if you want them.” 

“That’d be great actually,” Sam said as he ran a hand through his wet hair. 

“Well come on then, sasquatch,” Dean chuckled. 

Sam sighed and followed Dean and Cas up to the fourth floor. Dean unlocked the room and then made his way to his duffle bag. He pulled out a red flannel shirt and tossed it towards Sam. After Sam was changed they headed back downstairs to the lobby. 

“Alright, we should split up and look for this necklace,” Sam said. 

Dean nodded, “alright, I’ll head towards the pool room.” 

Without another word Dean left Sam and Cas to figure out who was going where and he took off in the direction of the pool. Dean scoured every inch of the walls and every nook and cranny he could find but he couldn’t find the necklace. 

When he met up with Sam and Cas again they were both out of luck too. “Dammit,” Dean cursed. 

“We’ve just got to keep looking,” Sam said, “it’s got to be here somewhere.”

“Yeah or it’s not here at all in your intel was wrong,” Dean retorted.

“Dean,” Cas suddenly spoke up. 

“What?”

“I think I have an idea of where it could be,” Cas said. 

“Where?”

“Follow me.” 

Sam and Dean exchanged curious glances and then followed the angel back towards the pool room. “Cas, I already checked here, I didn’t find anything.”

“You didn’t check everywhere,” Cas replied. Cas entered the pool room and Dean and Sam followed him in. Cas paused by the edge of the water and then pointed towards the center of the pool, “there it is.” 

Dean stepped up beside Cas and peered out into the water. There, in the center of the pool, was the necklace; it was in a clear case that was melted into the flooring of the pool. “Well great, how are we supposed to get it out of there?” 

“We dive for it,” Sam replied. 

“It’s  _ cemented  _ into the floor, no offense Sam, but I don’t think you’re strong enough to rip out the floor of a pool,” Dean said.

Sam moved towards the maintenance closet of the pool room, picked the lock, and then returned to Dean with a hammer. “I’ll get the necklace, you two keep your eye out for Natalie.” 

Without another word, Sam stripped from the shirt Dean had just given him and dove into the pool. “Great,” Dean muttered. 

Dean pulled a salt gun from his jacket and then scanned the room for any movement. Sam came up for a breath of air before diving back down into the water. Sam must have been getting close to freeing the necklace because suddenly, Natalie’s spirit appeared in front of Cas. Dean didn’t waste a second and sent a shell of salt into Natatlie’s chest, she disappeared with a screech. 

Sam came up for another gulp of air and was about to go back down when Natalie grabbed Sam by the hair and started to drag him towards the side of the pool. Dean took aim and blasted Natalie away, allowing Sam to go back underwater. 

“Dean!” Cas’ voice made Dean turn to see Natalie advancing on Cas.

Dean pointed his gun and pulled the trigger, but the gun only gave a click, it was empty. “Dammit!” Dean pulled two more salt rounds from his pocket and quickly reloaded, but the spirit had already shoved Cas across the room. Cas let out a scream as her hand went through his chest. This time Dean’s round hit Natalie in the back and she disappeared. Dean rushed towards Cas and pulled him to his feet, “you okay?”

“I will be,” Cas grunted. 

There was a splash from the pool and Dean looked over to see Sam pulling himself from the water, the necklace in his hand. “Got it,” he said. 

“Great, let’s torch the thing and get out of here.” 

Sam tossed Dean the necklace just as Natalie pulled him back into the water. Sam landed with a splash and Dean watched as she forced Sam’s head underwater. “Son of a bitch!” Dean growled. He tossed Cas his gun, “take care of Sam!” 

Cas nodded and Dean pulled his lighter from his pocket as Cas sent a salt round towards Natalie. Dean placed his lighter under the silver of the necklace and held it there. The necklace started to melt in his hand and then Dean was forced to drop it as it continued to burn. 

Once there was nothing left Dean moved to help Cas with Sam. Dean’s brother was still gasping for air as he spit out a mouthful of water. “You alright, Sammy?”

“I’ll live,” Sam gasped back. 

“Great, then let’s get out of here before people start asking questions,” Dean replied. 

Dean headed back up to the room to grab his bag before he met Sam and Cas in the lobby. Cas had already checked them out so he just bade the woman behind the desk goodbye, slipped his hand into Cas’ and then headed towards the door. 

Sam let out a chuckle from behind him, “uh, Dean, you do know the retreat is over now, right?”

Dean inwardly cursed himself for being stupid enough to take Cas’ hand in front of his brother. He hadn’t really figured out how he was going to tell Sam that he and Cas were actually together now, but he had to figure something out. Dean was still struggling to come up with an excuse when Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and smiled at Sam, “yeah, we know.”

Sam crooked an eyebrow, “oh.”

“Just leave it, Sammy,” Dean said, his tone warning.

Sam held up his hands defensively as they stepped out into the rain, “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“You were thinking it,” Dean growled. Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean cut him off, “just get in the car, Sammy.”

Sam chuckled but climbed into the front seat, leaving Cas to have the back. “Oh, sorry, do you want Cas to sit up here with you?” Sam asked with a grin. 

“Shut up.” 

“Well am I at least allowed to say that it’s about time,” Sam laughed with a glance at Cas. “You two have been eyeing each other since day one so I’m glad you’ve finally sorted out your issues.” 

“I said, shut up, Sammy,” Dean snapped. 

“What? It’s the truth.” 

“Sam, if you don’t stop talking right now, you’re walking home.”

Sam only smirked in response and Dean turned on the radio. 

****

Dean rolled over in his bed and was met with the blue eyes of Castiel as the angel smiled at him. “Good morning,” Dean said with a grin as he planted a kiss on Cas’ lips. 

“Did you sleep pleasantly?” Cas asked. 

“Mhmm,” Dean hummed as he carded his hand through Cas’ thick black hair. Cas shut his eyes at Dean’s touch and let the hunter have his way with his hair. “Cas,” 

Cas’ eyes fluttered open again, “yes, Dean?”

Dean stopped moving his hand through Cas’ hair and let it fall to his angel’s waist. “I love you.” 

Cas leaned forward and brought his lips to Dean’s. “I love you too,” Cas replied when they pulled apart. 

Dean shifted onto his back and Cas brought himself closer to Dean, his head resting on Dean’s chest. “I’m sorry you had to wait so long for this,” Dean murmured. 

Cas looked up at Dean and smiled softly, “you were worth it.” 

“Is that because we share a ‘profound bond’ or something?” Dean asked. 

“Something like that,” Cas replied. 

Dean laughed lightly and placed a kiss on Cas’ head and let his arms tighten around Cas’ body. One of Cas’ arms was draped across Dean’s waist and Dean relished in the warmth it provided. He didn’t want to move, this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life, safe in bed with Castiel by his side, watching over him every night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and check out some of my other work if you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'd also like to say that I'm wowed by how many people like this fic, it's crazy.


End file.
